Instincts
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Amy is going through her first mating season,Tails is helping with the animalistic explaining,but when feelings and uncontrolled behavior get in the way of every day life,will Sonic have to step in to help? -(This is not as bad as you think, there is simply a lot of kissing and Hedgehog instincts. It's mostly a drama and a comedy. I'm to innocent to write stuff like that! ;/nx/;n)
1. Preview, do you like it?

Sonic instincts Preview:

"Well... you see, when a female hedgehog is letting her 'pheromones' be released during April or near spring, they tend too..." tails began, having researched all this in advanced, he felt a little awkward talking to Sonic about it, and... having Amy in instinct form right next to him. Or more like below him, since she was rubbing herself against one of his legs... kinda like a cat would do. Tails scratched the back of his head, sighing and having his ears bend down with his eyes closing at the same time. "Tend to... what?" Sonic inquired, trying to gently kick Amy off his leg. "...Mark their territory, attract other hedgehogs who are fond of the scent, make a nest, turn aggressive to other females... the list kinda goes on, but-" At that moment, Instinct Amy purred gently below Sonic, and grumbled when he ignored her. "Uhhh..." Tails looked down, "that's not good." "What's not good? I thought I was suppose to ignore her?" Sonic was instructed a moment ago not to give her any attention, it gave him dominance over her and made it seem like he was the 'alpha' and also 'not aggressive or fond' of her. "Right?" he inquired again. "Well.. yes, but... now she thinks you hate her." he sighed out. "What?" Sonic exclaimed, as Amy crawled on all fours over to the couch, looking heart-broken, before resting her head on the couch and puffing in what looked to be displeasure. "To fully remain in a higher position over her, which you should considering if she thought she was 'alpha' she'd have tried to ... ehem, seduce you by now... but um... you should let her know you're just tolerating the behavior. You know?" "Oh? and how, exactly, DO I DO THAT!?" Sonic looked upset to Tails, he was completely relying on him for this darn 'spring' thing. He had already been through two mating seasons on his own before, but it wasn't like he was around another female hedgehog. This made things... difficult... on his body and instincts too. "Just go over their and pet her head or something. Physical touch helps." Tails responded.

Sonic sighed, walking over, he hesitated on placing his hands on her quills... the top of her head. "Tails... If I put my hand on her head... I'm gonna get a big whiff of her scent on me... And you said so yourself, I may not be able to resist turning into MY instinct form either... what if I... you know, lose it too?" he worried slightly, looking up to his little buddy in awkward fright.

"Hmm..." Tails thought about it. "That would be bad... your instinct would want to protect Amy from me... and if your instinct DOES find Amy interesting..." Tails worried.

"Heh! Not gonna happen!" Sonic folded his arms, before looking up at Amy.

Her eyes we're like a cat's eye, the pupil diamond, revealing she was in instinct form. Within it, the real Amy lay somewhere... watching the terrible soap opera from far far away. Sonic sighed, she cooed and he looked away, making her ears fall down and her whine.

"Sonic..." Tails knew if he didn't hold his dominance, then Amy's instinct would spring into-

Too. Late.

"SONIC!" Tails cried out, seeing Amy lung forward, biting his shoulder.

"OW! H-HEY!" Sonic tried to push her off but she was strong, and growling!? "What's going on!? TAILS!"

"She's asserting domanice! Quick! fight her back!" Tails panicked, rushing behind his corner wall so not to be seen.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

"I can't interfere! Instead of a mutual creature friend, I'd turn into an intruder on her territory! Get her off of you!" Tails instructed. "bite her ear! she's naturally submissive! According to my online testes I did for her... anyway," he shook his head, "just turn into your instinct form! he's highly dominant! he should get her under control!"

Sonic pushed away off, but she kept coming at him. "But I thought that was bad?!"

"I trust you! Sonic!"

Sonic gulped and swallowed his pride, he couldn't control his instinct! but he had to do something! Anything! and he didn't know how to communicate with Instinct forms so...

He closed his eyes, believing in Tails' words, and when he opened them, his eyes had changed to match the diamond shape of hers, and his demeanor changed too.

He hissed and seemed to almost bark, growling in defiance as Sonic's instincts realized Amy was trying to assert dominance over him.

He wouldn't have that.

He zipped into his ball form and rolled out of her grasp, making her look around in confusion before he unrolled and pinned her down, biting her hard on her ear, and holding his grip, growling at her struggles.

She yipped, and halted all movement, slowly letting her head and body fall to the ground as Sonic's instinct coxed her down threateningly.

"..It's like watching wolf society..." Tails muttered, fascinated and horrified at the same time.

Sonic continued to growl as his ears pushed forward aggressively, but he didn't make eye contact with her.

she cooed from beneath him, whining and licking his chin.

His ears went back, as if he wasn't certain she was submitting to him yet.

She pawed his chest and grunted in ancient hedgehog language.

he released her ear and nipped at one of her three quills, then subsided. moving down to kiss her below where her small neck was and nip at it too. A fair warning not to try that kind of rebellion again.

Tails slowly moved out and toward them. "Is everything... settled?"

Sonic's instinct turned around, annoyed by the fox's presence as he slightly grumbled, his ears moving around in a curious but authority stating way.

Tails bent his ears. "I'm not here to challenge, I'm here to be the... uh ... peace maker? Yeah, I'm just the observer." he raised his hands up, trying to show he wasn't a threat. "there there..."

Sonic's instincts huffed, seeing as he was little to no threat and just some creature passing through his territory he jumped off Amy and walked to the couch, like a dog, he spun around in a circle for a moment before seeming to fall asleep.

Amy looked up in excitement, and jumped on the couch, curling up and laying next to him. Sonic opened his eyes half way to examine her ball shape, before playing a hand, as if it was a paw, on her surface...

Tails eyes widened.

He pawed it again, and flinched at her spikes increased stature.

"AHHH! NO AMY DON'T!" Tails lept in, "PLEASE GET OUT OF INSTINCT FORM, PLEASE!"

As if his cry startled Amy, she uncurled and closed her eyes, blinking until the eyes reformed to normal.

Sonic's instinct looked disappointed, and went back to resting on the couch.

"Woah... What..?" it took a second for Amy to remember everything, before she gasped, clasping her hands together over her mouth. "OH NO! I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's alright.. nothing happened... but if he tried to mount you..." Tails looked back at Sonic, his face full of fearful awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry..!" Amy covered her face, blushing madly. "I... I can't control it!"

"We really need to figure out how to better prepare for these kinds of situations... you know...

If you two have to stick together for your own protection, Amy."

**Does anyone really want me to write this or…?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Instincts / /**_

(Fyi, those / were claw marks lol x l-like, like from the characters?!... nevermind.)

By: Micaela Truchard (I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO WRITE THIS. Lol, with season 1 of Sonic Supers done, I figured I might as well start on this one…. Heed of causion: I AM A INNOCENT WRITER ABOUT TO WRITE A LITTLE BIT MORE OF A-…well… SENTIVE THING. It's not really bad… I mean compared to _**most **_fanfictions on here mine is relatively innocent. First off: NO, there is no actual mating happening in this story. 2: No children cause no mating, okay? 3: There will never be something to much, it might get… _steamy_… BUT NOTHING MORE I SWEAR! 4: Clothes will remain on at ALL TIMES. And lastly 5: Please don't ask me or comment to me about making it more 'sexual' than it already is. IT'S PLENTY ENOUGH. Besides… there's enough kissing to keep you blushing and squealing for WEEKS. Nothing too inappropriate though. If your 16 I think you'll be fine XD anyway, that was just the disclosure I suppose, enjoy~)

_It was hot._

Amy moved around in her bed, feeling the sweat trickling on down her forehead, she groaned and got up. Her silky pajama dress that only went to her knees slunk downward as she let her feet touch the floor and legs stand upright.

"Why is it so hot~?"

She groaned, leaning her head back and complaining. She felt herself breathing irregularly, and she felt her finger tips were more sensitive then usual. In fact, her whole body seemed to be numb with sensation from the ground, the air, the hair moving against her shoulders.

_And it all felt pretty good too._

"Emm…"

Tiredly, she put one foot in front of the other and walked downstairs. She looked annoyed, opening the small panel to her heater. "Hmm? That's odd…" She leaned in closer, squinting her eyes due to her poor eye sight, and breathed pretty hard again.

The temperature was rather normal, not as hot as the tropics of Angel Island's jungles.

"OOOhhhh~! Why is it so hot?!" Amy groaned again, shutting the panel and slopping down to the ground as she leaned against the wall.

Her face was redder than usually, and her breathing was now at a fast but steady tempo that didn't seem to change. Her heart rate escalated, and her quills slightly twitched as they rose up on her head.

She was about to give in to the exhaustion and weakness her body was forcing upon her, until a knock came to the door.

"Amy? Amy, it's me, Tails. I brought back your-" He opened the door, thinking maybe she was still asleep, since she tended to sleep a lot during the day, being a Hedgehog, she naturally was suppose to sleep during the day. Though, due to her being primarily more evolved from her distant ancestors, she sometimes betrayed her instinctive sleeping habit and would venture off to find Sonic in the daylight. At least, if he was sleeping in the day, she could spot him out and maybe take a nap besides him!

"Amy!"

In a worried and frantic manner, Tails dropped a box of something he had borrowed from her and hurried to her side. Looking at her condition, he seemed at lost with what to do, but noticed something similar… to something… before.

"Oh no…"

He breathed out lightly.

"A…Amy?"

"Hmm…?"

Amy slowly moved her head towards Tails's voice, as he gently put his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"It can't be…"

He got up, going to the heater's controls and seeing everything was fine.

He bit his lower lip.

Looking down and seeing Amy move herself closer to his leg, liking the feeling of something against her, he suddenly grew more serious.

"Amy? Come on… can you stand?"

He bent down and helped her up, slinging her arm over him as he helped her hobble over to Cream's house….

"Hello? Cream?" He called, looking around in the window and then scooting over, having to use his tails to help Amy stay upright, over to the door and knocked with his other tail he was able to loose from Amy's side.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Cream waited at the door, knowing the proper thing to do was ask who it was and look through the peek-hole before opening the door.

Through the peek-hole, Tails's worried face stood, Amy drapped on the side, her head down in front of him. "I-it's Tails, is Vanilla home?" Tails asked as Cream gasped, seeing Amy's state, and opened the door at once.

Cheese came flying out, greeting the visitors before looking curiously at Amy, holding a chao paw up in confusion and having his little yellow ball turn to a question mark.

"Is she alright? What happened? Miss Amy?" Cream frantically ran to Tails' side as she tried to see Amy's face more clearly.

"It… it's okay, she's fine." He comforted the little bunny, but knew to keep his mouth shut about what was really happening to her. "She just needs Vanilla to treat her right now. Is she home?"

"Oh yes, mommy!" Cream flew upstairs, calling for her mother. "I know I mustn't shout, but this is an emergency! It's Amy!"

"Amy..?" Vanilla came walking out into view from the upstairs walkway, when she looked down to see Amy and her condition, her eyes grew wide and her hair stood on end. "Oh my!" she ran down the stairs, holding her dress up slightly as to not fall, and quickly helped Tails hold her. "Tails, bring her upstairs to the guest room, hurry!"

"Right!" Tails nodded, and helped get Amy into the upstair's guest room and placed her on the bed. "She was like this when I got there." He explained.

"I see…" Vanilla's voice seemed grave, she had to make sure what she believed was happening… really _was_ happening.

She walked slowly over to Amy, seeing her breathing loudly and seeming sick, as she slowly and gently moved some of her hair. Her eyes narrowed, as she studied Amy's reaction.

Amy's head moved toward the touch, and gently rubbed her lower right chin against it.

Vanilla brought her hand back up and could smell the scent that Amy's scent glands had rubbed upon her. She then took her other hand and rubbed it below where hers were, and smelled it too.

Tails looked worried, knowing what she was figuring out, and poor Cream, standing next to him, didn't have a clue about what was being tested.

"…." Vanilla sighed, and nodded to Tails.

Tails looked down, knowing what this meant.

"Cream, dear?" Vanilla looked to Cream, who worriedly looked back to her mother, as she held Cheese tightly in her arms, for comfort.

"Yes, mother?"

"Cream dear, Amy needs some nice ice packs for her fever, could you go and make some ice cubes for it?" She asked, "You have to be a patient little girl and wait for the water to freeze, can you do that?"

Cream looked to Amy, and then back at her mother, "I'll do my best!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese flew up, out of her arms and struck a mighty pose, showing he would assist Cream in her task as they both went out of the room.

Following after Cream's frame to be sure she wasn't in ear shot, Vanilla nodded to Tails, who nodded back, and slowly closed the door.

"How far is she?"

"Not to far, this is the first stage. The body is preparing itself, it's the most violent of reactions when your young and haven't experienced it yet…" Vanilla explained, walking over to the guest bathroom and washing her hands. "Due to her scent, I can tell it happened quickly. She probably just woke up from it when you found her." She washed her hands and walked back over to the bed. "…it's time…" she stated, and looked to Tails. "You can leave if you like."

"..N-no… I want to be able to help if you need me." He looked sad that he couldn't really do anything more than that, and scratched his head. "When will...um… she wake up?"

"Oh, she's wide awake, it's her body that's making her like this." Vanilla explained, turning her head slightly to Tails as she remained properly straight, her demeanor very proper like, and her hand over the other held in the front of herself. Very elegant, and very pretty.

"…. So…" Tails fidgeted nervously, moving his foot on the ground. "Do we tell her?" he looked back up at Vanilla.

"Of course we have to tell her, I'm afraid it's that time _to _tell her. To be fair, I should of spoke with her last month about it… after all, she did begin to show signs of maturity." Vanilla recounted, before seeing Amy stir and slowly blink her eyes open.

Her eyelids we're down half way, as her breathing slowed down. "W-…What happened…?" She asked, looking toward Tails and Vanilla. "My head was pounding, and my body felt like it was pulsing…."

"….You went into heat, darling." Vanilla just let the penny drop, and her frankness and blunt statement made Tails flinch back and look at her in shock.

"That quickly!?" Tails stated, his whole body flung to the side of him to further dramatize how awkward and surprising that was for him.

"I must speak plainly to her, Tails. It's the only way." Vanilla spoke very affirmatively, not holding anything but a mother's love back.

"In… heat?" Amy's eyebrow rose up in confusion, as she slowly got up, getting more control over her body. "What do you mean? I know it was hot, but-"

"No, no. Amy… it's um… Well, your 18 now, and um… well, you've been having your period for some time now so…" Tails tried to speak too, but Vanilla looked at him as if he should stop now.

"What!? Tails! That's private stuff!" Amy pouted, putting her hands to her hips and looking insulted with him just saying it like that. "Besides, what does that have to do with anything? That's just so I can have kids someday, right?" Amy looked to Vanilla.

"Well… yes. But I never fully told you why it is you have that… and… I never told you about your animalist behaviors that would soon come if you didn't bear children soon after it." She stated, taking a deep breath, and remaining in her form of reverence. "Amy, you are becoming a woman, and with that, you will also face a woman's hardships."

"..?" Amy was slightly frightful of this serious tone taken by Vanilla, someone she considered like her second mother.

"What she means is, you're going to start going through a lot of … um… behavioral changes from now on. Usually starting in Apirl and ending by the time spring is over." Tails further explained on, following Vanilla's lead and only speaking to input on information she may forget to say.

"For hedgehogs." Vanilla smiled to Tails.

"Oh, right…. But all creatures tend to get, uh, like that during spring." Tails looked back to Vanilla, felt the awkwardness again resulting in him looking away, but retained his calm and looked back to her.

"Yes, quite." She did a closed-eyed smile for him, tilting her head to try and lighten the atmosphere of the sensitive feeling.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Amy got out of bed, feeling completely fine now, and looked at them both straight on. "Do you mean to tell me I'm getting heat flashes?"

Vanilla's face turned to one of horror, "No, good heavens, no! You're much too young!"

"That's for when you're an old lady!" Tails blurted out, shaking his hands in front of her to help rid of her of her misconception. He then sighed, seeing how much him and Vanilla had to tell her. "This might take some time…"

"Tails, I think it's best to let me tell her… everything." She gave him the slight hint, and he nodded.

"Best let someone who knows it better do the talking, right? I only know the know-how, not what it's really like." He walked out, knowing it wasn't his place.

"…? How does Tails know?" Amy asked.

"He had to help Sonic when the time came." Vanilla looked to see Tails close the door.

Amy gasped.

"Sonic has a period too!?"

-A few hours later-

Tails had previously stopped Cream from walking up the stairs, telling her it would be fine, and letting the girls talk for a moment.

Vanilla sat at one end corner of the bed, as Amy stared to the ground upon the other corner of the end, thinking….

Vanilla looked worried, and spoke up again, "It's a wonderful thing, Amy. Honest, it is. As long as you have someone you're married to who loves you very much, and would never hurt you."

Amy jolted slightly with the word 'married' and looked to Vanilla, almost brokenly. "You… you and your husband… did that?"

Vanilla looked lovingly and almost empathically to Amy. She had tried to explain everything as gently and lovingly as she could, but Amy still appeared to be rather scarred. "…Yes." She stated, "And without doing so, we would have never had Cream. And aren't you glad you know Cream?"

Amy stared at Vanilla for a moment, and looked away again. "I… I had always figured…" she couldn't continue, how could she? "I just thought love was more innocent than that.."

"Deary, it is!" Vanilla moved toward her, bending on her knees and putting her hands on her lap, making Amy look downward a bit to see how desperately she wanted Amy to understand, and how much this all meant to her. "I don't want you to leave today thinking love is a dirty thing. Love is beautiful, Amy. And it's a gift given to us to bear young and be happy. If you misuse this gift,… Oh, Amy please, understand, you must never misuse the gift of life you have!"

"Vanilla…" Amy looked down at her, seeing Vanilla on the verge of tears.

"I love you so much, Amy." She put her hand on Amy's cheek. "As if you were my own daughter. And I know, it's hard, and it's not fair. But you must never curse mother nature for giving it to you. It's all worth it in the end, Amy. It's so much more than all the pain and suffering you must now endure. For one day, Amy, with the right boy, you can have a pair of beautiful eyes look up to you and say they love you. A mother is a heaven sent duty, given to all women kind, to be teachers, givers, and lovers of their young. Promise me, Amy. You won't abuse such a power as this."

Amy couldn't help it, seeing Vanilla's face, she jumped down and hugged her, crying with her. "I promise! I promise, Vanilla! I'll never belittle it!"

"Good girl… shush.. there, there, now." Vanilla patted her head lightly, and smiled, a tear rolling off her cheek as Amy wept next to her.

Opening the door, Amy wiped her eyes and walked down the stairs, Vanilla after her.

Tails was watching T.V as Cream was coloring before seeing the two girls come down.

"Mother!" She cried out, flying over to Vanilla before looking to Amy. "Miss Amy, are you quite well?" she asked, Cheese flying to Amy's side and looking worried too.

"Chao chao…"

"I'm fine."

Amy smiled, but stared at Tails for a minute, before looking down and then shaking her head. "Anyway! I got to go!" she ran out the door.

"Amy!" Vanilla and Tails both spoke out together, as Tails flew off after her.

"Ah! Tails! Tails, she's still absorbing it!" Vanilla tried to warn him, as he turned around and nodded, and continued to fly after her. Vanilla sighed, as Cream landed and looked to her and the door.

"Mother, what's going on?" She asked, looking innocently up to her mother with her big brown eyes.

"…You'll find out…" she bent down, and gently rubbed her daughter's head as Cream giggled with the loving gesture. "Someday…" she kissed Creams head and got up. "Now then, what were you drawing, dear?" she asked, as Cream smiled and grew excited, taking her mother's hand and dragging her over to her coloring book.

"I drew me, cheese-"

"Chao, chao!"

"And you, mommy!"

Vanilla bent down and looked to the picture that Cream held up in front of her, seeing herself in the middle, holding Cream and Cheese's hand, and the poorly written: _I Love my family_ on the top of it. With her tears returning, she looked up to her daughter, "It's absolutely beautiful, Cream dear. Absolutely, perfectly, beautiful." Vanilla rubbed her eyes with the front of her wrist, as she opened her arms and giggled softly.

Cream and Cheese had such proud open smiles on their faces as they closed their eyes and leapt towards her open arms.

"Amy! Wait up!" Tails finally had caught up with Amy, as she shook her head some more.

"No! I got it, already! I don't need you telling me how it works, either!" she shouted out.

"But that was only the main part! The basics of the whole picture! I _**have **_to tell you about your instincts!" Tails worriedly sped up, holding his arms out desperately, before slowly moving them back and giving himself more speed.

"…Instincts?" Amy stopped, and looked back to Tails.

He almost rammed into her, since she started to slow down and stopped as his eyes widened with an 'AHHAHAH!' and flailing of his arms before loosing momentum and avoiding the collision. "Phew." He stated and hopped down from the air to the ground. "That's right. Hedgehog instincts. Now you're of the age to begin your first mating season, I have to make sure you'll be safe and prepared for the behaviors, but most importantly your new personality, that will be coming shortly." He explained, but it was all going over Amy's head, as she blinked twice in confusion, turning around to face him more directly now. "It should be relatively similar to how it was with Sonic…" Tails began, thinking out loud as he turned his body from her and put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, Hmm…" he closed his eyes and nodded his head downward. "I think I should research female hedgehog instincts first… just to be safe. But I do know one thing," he turned back to Amy, "Hehe~ I'm now your personal professor on your Instincts! Instincts are the animalist behavior passed down from your ancestors that have slightly retained their primitive nature within you through heredity. When Instincts kick in, you'll be stuck in your head while your body pretty much takes on a life of its own." Tails tried going on further with the explanation, before seeing Amy's wide-eyed face.

"Uh…. Maybe I should just let you think about a few things first… haha." He had an anime tear drop drip down the side of his face as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Anyway, try and go back to sleep, if anything unusual or out of control starts happening. Call me." He winked and flew off again, giving her a thumbs up. "You'll be fine! Promise!" and then took off to his house.

Amy just stood there, not sure what to make it of it. "Aw, man." She put a hand to her head as it lowered slightly. "And I thought today would be like any other day…"

-In the far off distance-

The wind had blown by strongly against Amy's quills, and a faint scent wiggled it's way into the wind's current.

There must have been a long journey, and many men must of smelled her faint aroma, but one hedgehog in particular stopped from his daily course and sniffed it once more.

"…Hmm?" Sonic turned his head, "Well… that's new. The only girl I know whose a hedgehog around here is…" he scratched his head before the motion slowed and his eyes widened to unspeakable lengths.

Comically, he stood straighter up slowly, and his ears bent in terrified horror. "Oh no."

He dashed off to Tails's house, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was….

'Please, for the love of animality! Don't let it be _**her**_!'


	3. Chapter 2

_Instincts_

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (SONIC BOOM! SONIC BOOM! Lol, sorry, lots of work and hype about that has made me neglect my fanfiction responsibilities for a while. –sorry about that -_-;…- well anyway, here's chapter no.2! :D hope you like it!)

Amy walked back into her house, feeling ill from the surprise of what she had heard and also the fact that her body would be overreacting for the rest of spring. She sighed, "What am I suppose to do?" she cried out, letting herself fall on her couch, face first.

She grabbed a pillow and brushed her face up on it, and looked to the t.v screen. "…It's like a bad movie…" she spoke out loud, seeming depressed, before squishing her face deeper into the pillow.

It felt… really comforting.

Then something unexpected happened.

Amy felt a surge of energy through her, her quills stood on end, and she was darting around the room. "AHHH!" she couldn't really control her impulse, as she grabbed every cushion off her couch and seats, pillows off her bed, and anything that was related to that feel or texture.

When she ran back into the far left side of her living room, near a window, she was able to regain a slight bit more control over herself. "Wha won ewarth?" she looked at what was in her hands… and in her mouth! A pillow, cushion, anything plush was now in her grasp as her arms desperately clinged to it. She 'Epp!'d and dropped the pillows down, cringing away from them.

"…T-…Tails?" she looked to the phone, but right before she was able to walk over to the phone booth, that same surge of power and energy flew up in her and she immediately was back to the pillows, stacking or ordering them in a certain position.

At the end of it all, Amy was huffing and puffing on the ground, and looked up at her creation.

A fort?

It was a circle with a deep layer of padding, one could almost dig in it like a colored ball-pit. In the back, was a little den of sorts, where pillows we're stacked to kinda make a curve, where a blanket gently hung down. The moment Amy saw the blanket, the trigger started up again, and she raced around her home collecting that too, and setting it within her strange new fort.

"TAILS!" she finally pulled herself out of the bedded fort and reached for the phone, a blanket over her head as she clung to it, frightened about why she couldn't control herself.

"Hello, this is Tails the fox!"

"Tails! Help!"

"A-Amy? I.. I was just talking about you just now.."

"Huh? Well, that doesn't matter… LISTEN! I made some sort of fort in my living room.."

"….a fort?"

"Yeah! Is that normal or…Is something seriously wrong with me?" Her voice turned to terrified upon that last part, as her eyes widened in fear.

"No, no! Your not crazy or anything, haha! That's the instincts. But… you remember doing this?"

"Yes, I was conscious and all." Amy grumbled, what? Did he think she was stupid enough to forget the whole ordeal or something?

"So… you weren't in your instinct form then?" Tails seemed to ask this as if a bit confused.

"Umm… I guess…. Not?" Amy stated.

"Alright. You would of have to have taken a moment to remember what you did if you were, since the instinct takes over your mind too… when that _does _happen, you can try and communicate with it while you're trapped in your subconscious." Tails explained.

"What-de-what-what?" Amy was confounded, not sure what he was going on about.

"Anyway, let me look up female instincts and forts…" "What's going on, Tails?" "Amy's just beginning to go through the transition it seems. Gee, I'd hate to go through my first mating season without me around to cope… you sure you'll have my back when the time comes, Sonic?" "Sure will. But wait… so… she is..?" "Yep, and it seems to be happening pretty fast from what Vanilla said. I tried to look up stuff already, but I wasn't prepared for her to start so early…. Her instincts and behaviors are happening to quickly… it worries me."

"….._Tails?_" Amy swallowed worriedly, hearing the other voice on the other side of the line. "…Is that..?"

"Oh.. um, yeah. Sonic said he smelled something funny. I told him it was probably nothing but he swears it was a heat scent that he smelled. I'm sure your not THAT powerful enough to produce your scent so strongly through the winds but Sonic swears so… we'll have to test it. But for now, describe to me what the fort looks like? What's it made of?"

"S…Sonic… _smelled_ me?" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Amy, focus here!" Tails shouted back. "What does it look like?"

"W-well," she looked back toward it, twiddling the phone cord through and around her fingers. "It's made of pillows and now blankets… it's round and rather deep. Heh, I didn't know my house held so many cushions… but anyway," she shook her head, trying not to be impressed by her work. "at the back, it has a small den, it seems."

"….A den? And a bunch of soft and comfortable objects…" Amy could hear clicking sounds from a computer being typed on. "Sonic, don't hover over me like that!" "Oh, sorry, buddy."

"…."

"Amy, you still there?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What made you suddenly rush off and make it? Can you describe it for me? There's a few options here that I need to click on concerning what your thought process was."

"I just… I don't know! I landed on a pillow, feeling stressed about everything, and then I thought the pillow was comforting and just… went berserk!" she threw her arms up, whining as she fell to the ground. "Tails…" she softly cried comedically, "I just want my normal life back.."

"Ah-ha! You're natural instinct suggested to build a nest, and you went for it without being in instinct form. Woah, do you know what that means?!" Tails seemed a bit too excited about all this development…

"That I'm preparing for babies?" Amy questioned.

"No, no! Well.. yes, but no!" Amy heard a chair squeak back and Sonic hop down to the ground, supposively moving around now. "It means you're what they call, 'A Early Bloomer'. Your instincts are evolving quickly, which means your scent is probably just like Sonic said." "Told ya so…" "It's very, or rather, in high production. Making any male in a long mile radius able to smell you! At least, downwind it could be longer anyway… but that's fairly good, according to my research, for a female to attract that well. Great on ya, Amy! You're genetics are pretty good so far."

"Tails, that doesn't help. You just told me I could be attracting a wide range of men to my doorstep." Amy flat out stated, not feeling good about this one BIT.

"Oh, uh… g-good point." Tails concluded with her, and she could hear him scratch his head. "Hmm… well, your not THAT far along yet… Sonic? Do you think you could protect Amy a bit? At least until she gets her bearings straight." "WHAT?!"

Sonic took the phone out of Tails's hand and placed it down for a moment.

"H-hey! Amy's depending on us!" Tails tried to reach back for the phone but Sonic stopped him, speaking quietly as to make sure Amy couldn't hear them.

"You really think I can control my instincts for that long? And not just that, but my instincts could trigger hers, if she really is a… whatever you called it."

"Early bloomer." Tails looked up, glaring a bit in annoyance at Sonic's antics. "And for one thing, she needs a bodyguard _because _of her instincts. You said that you could smell her fine from all the way on Fountain Rock, right? If she can spread her smell past Meadow plain… then we have a bit of a problem." Tails moved out of Sonic's grasp.

"…" Sonic looked down, thinking about that statement. "She must of… lured others." He thought out loud.

"Exactly. And if any male is in _his _first mating season, then Amy could get herself into a whirl of trouble." Tails put his hands to his hips, trying to be convincing. "This isn't your first year, Sonic. You've dealt with it before, even if it's not perfectly controlled, you can still do it! I know you can! Plus, you don't really like Amy that way, right? So I'm sure your instinct will feel the same way."

Sonic folded his arms and then looked sharply back at Tails. "He doesn't LISTEN to me." He stated, and looked away. "He's rebellious. If I tried to tell him not to touch Amy, he's going to touch her just to defy me." He stated.

"…. Sonic… she doesn't really have anyone else…" Tails spoke softer now, and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "She _really_ needs you." he stressed. "Please. You've just got to be there for her!"

Sonic looked to his friend, seeming to want to help, and then looked away.

"At least… try it? I believe in you! Maybe through your instincts, we can learn more about Amy's instincts, and maybe yours too! Because you really can't tell the personality shift or status of your instincts without being around the opposite gender. Can't we just… test it out?" Tails smiled to Sonic. "I'll be there."

"He'll rip you to pieces if he fells like it." Sonic growled out, knowing the danger.

"I'll make sure I come off as little to no threat. A curious passerby who watches at a decent distance." Tails winked.

"And what? Is to late to stop him from hurting Amy?"

Tails's ears bent down. "Sonic… you don't really have a choice. Amy needs to be protected. Please, stop putting yourself down. If you really focus, I know you can control it!" Tails tried to encourage, putting his hands into a fist and moving them up and down encouragingly.

"…you really believe in me that much?" Sonic looked to his friend, a bit touched by his faith.

"Absolutely! And so does Amy!"

"Ugh, Amy…" Sonic looked away and scratched the top of his head. He looked to the phone, and took a deep breath. "If anything happens…"

"I'll do whatever I have to to keep you and Amy safe. I promise!" Tails replied.

"…." Sonic scowled, picking up the phone and looking like he _really _didn't want to do this. "Amy? You there?"

"A-ah! Yes!"

"Listen, we're coming over. If my eyes turn into a diamond shape, don't come near me, we clear?"

"Oh um, yes! But… what does that mean?"

Sonic looked to Tails, "You haven't told her yet?"

"I tried too! But she just kinda heard the full story of the birds and the bees today!" Tails defended himself, as Sonic blinked slowly.

He moved his head as calmly as he could back to the phone, "….we'll be there."

"…O-okay…"

Amy hung up the phone, and sighed. Being rather nervous, she felt her body take flight back to the 'nest' as if were, as she dug into the pillows below and submerged herself beneath them. "So.. this is my comfort zone, then?" she looked around, and dug a bit deeper, getting comfortable. "Well…. Alright then." She clung her hand to the edge of a pillow near her, and tried to close her eyes, listening for the knock on the door.

"Don't go near the nest, alright?" Tails warned Sonic, making their way to the door.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's one thing for Amy to be comforted by it, it's another thing when she allows men in it for a _'certain reason' _we're trying to avoid." Tails stated.

"… A love nest?" Sonic looked to Tails, a bit creeped out by it.

"…in a sense… yes." Tails sighed out. "I just read up on it." He was holding his hand-held computer, and was surfing through a site for women to learn more about their instincts.

"Heh, sorry you have to do this Tails." Sonic felt a bit guilty that all the responsibility of learning this stuff was placed on him.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I like learning, and gathering information is my specialty!" he grinned to Sonic, "besides, you and Amy need me. If I have to step up and be a mentor, then so be it."

Sonic smiled, and pulled Tails into a noogie. "That's what makes you an excellent friend, Tails!"

"H-hey! Stop that! Haha! We got work to do!"

The second Tails and Sonic stepped up on Amy's front porch, Sonic stood still, smelling in her aroma as he plugged his nose and looked concerned.

"…hmm? Sonic?" Tails turned around, seeing Sonic conflicted over leaving or coming in.

"It's… really… _really strong, _Tails." He looked up to his friend, worry filling his eyes.

"I trust you," Tails stated, seriously. "And so does, Amy."

"Because you have too." Sonic concluded, and put his hand down, taking on a serious approach to as he dashed away, took a deep breath, and raced past Tails, opening the door without a knock.

"A-ah! W-we're here, Amy!" Tails quickly dashed in, seeing Sonic just move in without a warning. "…Amy?"

"In… in here." Amy popped her head out from underneath the padding, having a pillow sit on her head as she rested her chin on a nearby padded surface.

"Amy! What are you doing in there right now?" Tails asked, and looked to Sonic, and back at her, worriedly.

Sonic looked away, turning his back and trying to keep breathing sort take ins of air, not wanting to cause Tails or Amy problems…

"…Is Sonic…?"

"No, he's fine. For now at least, he just can't stand your smell right now." Tails explained, looking back at him with a touch of guilt.

"…Can't… stand it?" Amy lowered her head and ears. "So… I smell bad to him?"

"Hmm? Oh, that I'm not sure, all I know is that your pheromones are easily picked up by other hedgehog men. The delight of the smell can vary between men, depending on genetic preferences."

"She smells _good._" Sonic stated, and put his hand to his mouth and ducked his nose in, having to block some of the air as he breathed.

"Ah… well, guess your compatibility with Sonic is looking good." Tails teased, but felt it wasn't the right time for that and awkwardly scratched his head with a few sweat drops here and there. "Anyway, can you come out?"

"I… I don't think I can." Amy explained. "My body… won't move."

Tails put his fingers to his chin, contemplating that. "Well, your eyes are normal, so your not in instinct form yet. Mentally, you haven't experienced it yet so-"

Sonic dashed out of the home.

"..?!" Amy's head shot up, following his streak of blue out her door, and felt bad.

"It's alright, he just needs some fresh air."

Amy's ears bent back and her head lowered to her pillows and blankets again.

"Anyway, mind if I test that link for a moment?" Tails moved over to the ring of the nest, and gently placed a finger down, watching Amy's expression and attitude closely.

A flash of complete attention arose on Amy's face, as her head shot up again. "T-Tails…."

"Yes, Amy?" Tails placed another finger down on it, and she twitched.

"D… don't do that."

"Why?" he placed a third down, and his eyebrow narrowed.

"Tails…. Tails stop." Amy began to crawl out of her little whole and moved across the pillowed surface.

"….Okay." he took his hand off, and she completely relaxed, falling on her belly and looking relieved.

"What… what was that? I felt so… hostile." Amy shook her head.

"Territorial. Your motherly instincts are kicking in too." Tails sighed, placing his hands on his hips and putting his computer to the side of him. "You're definitely strong, as your stance involuntarily was warning me to get lost, pretty much. But your senses are still active, leaving you to just tell me to stop." Tails looked to Amy, smiling. "I'm starting to think you might be what they call, 'A genetic lotto win.' But first, I need to see how dominant or submissive you are. And for that, I'll need Sonic." He looked to the door, and walked out a moment.

"…Sonic?"

"Yeah, he has to come back. SOOOONIIICCC! I NEED YOU NOW!" Tails screamed out the window, holding his hands cupped around his mouth to project his voice.

Sonic dashed in, and closed the door behind him. "Leave the door shut, her smell can travel at least a couple miles without the wind aid." He stated, and looked to Amy, who looked up to him in a bit of worry and shame.

"….Anyway, what do you need me for, Tails?" There was no emotion on his face, but Amy could tell he was trying to hold something back, but she didn't really understand what.

He walked bristly to the side and faced his back to Amy.

"I need you to command Amy, using your inst-"

"Not happening." Sonic stated, looking ahead and away from Tails.

"Sonic…."

"If you want to test her position as alpha or whatever, you'll have to let me do it myself."

"It won't be that effective…"

"You'll still be able to judge, right?"

"…I need her instincts triggered."

Sonic's eyes widened, as he realized what Tails was suggesting. He then frowned and glared to his best friend, moving closer and intimidating toward his face. "You said she was an early bird-"

"Early BLOOMER."

"Whatever, but what makes you think I can activate her instincts?"

"You're a male, near her nest." He looked back to Amy, who looked scared by Sonic's reactions.

"Isn't that suppose to affect me, too?" he almost growled out, causing Amy's body to react as she crawled back, keeping her body low to the cushions and moving herself into her den, but the blanket wasn't low enough to hide her face.

Sonic and Tails watched her retreat, and Sonic sighed. "If she stays far back… and if you can somehow keep him interested in anything BUT her.." Sonic tightened his fist, unsure of this decision.

"I promised, didn't I?" Tails looked as sincere as he could toward Sonic. "I promise, again if I have too, I'll make sure nothing happens."

Sonic looked to Tails, and then Amy. "He'll want to investigate the smell…"

"A little greeting wouldn't hurt."

"If her instincts trigger…"

"I'll evaluate her and the situation and stop it when I have a clear evaluation."

"…..Tails."

"You'll be fine, Tails."

"What about me!?"

The two looked to Amy.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Sonic and Tails looked to each other, as Sonic walked a bit of a distance away, as Tails moved toward Amy.

Sonic closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"just….

_Stand there and look pretty._"

Sonic's eyes opened, and a clear change in the pupil of his eyes could be seen. Instead of a oval, it was a tight cat's eye diamond, as Sonic's head looked around, side to side, and began sniffing the air.

"…He's here." Tails looked to Sonic, and moved away from Amy, moving slightly up the stairs. "I haven't seen Sonic's instincts reaction to a female yet, so I need to see what he is too. But from early looks, I know he's highly territorial, and very non-chalant. He may just ignore you. But for good measure, you might want to leave the nest…"

Amy stood completely still, a strange smell came into her nose, and she wiggled it.

"…Amy?"

Amy huffed and puffed, rubbing her nose, "What… is that… smell?"

The unfamiliar noise of Amy's voice made Sonic twitch his ear.

"Amy… just…" Sonic looked up to Tails, who shut up, and bent his ears, showing submission.

Sonic's face was cold, as his ears moved around, studying the foxes reaction. Seeing him as a little threat he knew all to well, he got on all fours and started sniffing around and exploring.

"…See? He's not even focusing on your smell." Tails smiled, looking to Amy who was in the center of her nest now. After Sonic was exploring the kitchen like a dog would sniff around a new home, he took the chance to whisper to Amy again. "Might want to get out of the nest."

Amy nodded, looking off to hear grunting noises from Sonic, as she tried to move herself closer to the ring.

A sudden gust of wind and Sonic was nose to nose with her.

"..A-!" Tails plugged his mouth with both hands, seeing as Sonic's instinct just dashed over when Amy began to move.

Amy slowly moved her head away from his. "Uhh… hi?"

Sonic's ears moved side to side, not seeming to respond to her.

"…T-tails?"

"He's studying your actions. He's probably realizing you're a hedgehog too… due to smell. Just… remain calm and don't make any sudden movements." Tails whispered.

Sonic's nose trialed along her cheeks, making her blush as he leaned over the ring of the nest, smelling her scent glands under the side of her neck, and then smelling behind her quills.

The ticklish sensation made Amy giggle slightly, as he pulled back, and growled lowly.

"W…why is he growling at me?" Amy looked to Tails, making Sonic follow her eye line to Tails, and stare at him.

"Your not displaying normal hedgehog behavior, he's confused but intriqued it seems… you are the first female he's come into contact with.." Tails explained, keeping his ears down as Sonic looked his way.

Sonic huffed, and put a hand on Amy's nest ring, lifting himself up to smell the top of her head. The second his hand touched, Amy's eyes flickered as she barked and snapped real loudly.

He immediately got off the ring, and his ears flicked forward, a sign of hostility…

"Ah!" Tails noticed the eye changed, and waited.

Amy clutched her head, "Wha… I …"

"Don't fight it, Amy. I'm right here." Tails comforted her, as she breathed heavily, getting scared. "You're fine, I promise!"

Sonic growled back to Tails, who lowered his head on the stairs railing and bent his ears as far back as he could. Sonic didn't like his presence it seemed…

"Why does he do that to you?" Amy now whispered.

"I had to test him a bit… he's not happy with me." Tails rolled his eyes. "I might have not realized it was instincts and thought Sonic was being controlled by Eggman…" he put his fingers together and pushed them toward the other awkwardly. "Heheh… he's been iffy about me ever sense…"

"Ah…" Amy looked back to Sonic, who sat and watched her carefully, narrowing his eyes at her.

He slowly lifted his hand back to the ring, as Amy's eyes flickered to oval to diamond, as she clutched her head.

"Don't fight it, Amy!" Tails softly whispered his shout.

"I… I'm scared!" Amy shouted, making Sonic growl slightly, but less than he did to Tails.

"Amy… don't be scared! Your-ah!" Tails saw Sonic start climbing into the nest, only seeming to want to get closer enough to investigate her, when Amy's instincts triggered and she closed her eyes, opening them wide to reveal her new pupil, as it dilated quickly.

A high pitch squeak was heard, as she pawed a forceful smack at Sonic's face, leaving him to shake his head and hiss slightly back with a growl.

Tails watched closely, as Amy began to slowly curl but then pop out, hissing and growling again.

"A defense mechanism… she really scared, the poor thing." Tails noted to himself.

Sonic tried to slowly paw at her too, but every time she popped she threatened him and he finally, after some tries, got out of her nest.

She growled and uncurled, calming down.

"Here we go…" Tails got a little excited, gripping the railing with his hands as his tails flicked up and down in anticipation. "Interact you two!" he whispered, talking to himself.

Sonic paced the nest, realizing she was being protective of it.

Every time he put a hand to it, or tried too, she would spat a threat at him, and he would continue to move around the ring.

Suddenly, his grunting was less of frustration but more of a desperate squeak.

"… ah! I remember this! Male hedgehogs usually squeak in excitement at seeing a female, or at least, calling for one." Tails pulled out his device, but the sound it made clicking made Sonic turn his attention to Tails growling.

Tails lowered the volume, "heheh…" he was worried Sonic would direct his frustration onto him, so he stayed silently in the background again.

While Sonic was distracted, Amy had climbed out of the nest and dashed passed the couch, when he looked back, he seemed confused as to where she went, and leaned into the nest, sniffing, before finding her scent and squeaking again, rushing after the trail.

"Well, this might take some time." Tails chuckled out, seeing Sonic follow Amy, as Amy tried to go _anywhere_ he wouldn't follow her. "Let's see…" Tails looked up this behavior. "Okay, so Female's are usually stand-offish around males. Ha, what a role reversal." Tails smiled.

Sonic finally got close to her, and put his head under her stomach, smelling and poking her, just investigating as she gave him a warning growl, but didn't stop him.

He went back to her face, and sniffed around, still making slight squeaks to appease her threatening growls and grunts.

She huffed a moment, and Tails suddenly saw her communicating with Sonic through the ancient language of their people, the old unevolved hedgehog language.

Sonic grunted back, responding, but Tails had no idea how to translate this. They slightly circled each other, as Amy finally took interest and sniffed under his chin too.

However, she pulled back and huffed, apparently, the scent wasn't too good to her or was to strong, Tails couldn't tell.

"I hate being out of the loop…" Tails whined out, trying to get his communication program starting.

"Ah! Here we go!" He looked excited, as words began to appear on the screen, in broken English.

_Who?_

_Who you?_

_I asked first._

_I don't care, who you?_

_Back off!_

_I sorry._

_I am what I am._

_Ah, a new scent. That's what are you. But what?_

_Hedgehog._

_No name?_

_No need name._

_Sonic. I hear I am Sonic._

…

_Speak._

…

_SPEAK!_

Sonic growled, as Amy moved her ears back, a sign of submission but also a sign of discomfort.

Sonic growled the same command, getting more hostile as he moved closer to her face.

_I say SPEAK._

…

_I not tolerate._

_Your name funny._

_I know not yours._

_Why need?_

_CAUSE WANT._

Tails gasped, seeing Sonic lunge forward and bite Amy's ear, making her whimper.

"Augh… augh,… is this dominance?!" Tails looked it up, quickly, while trying to keep his eye on the two.

Sonic growled more deeply, still having his teeth on Amy's ear.

_NAME._

_Not yours._

_NAME._

He bit down harder and pushed her head to the ground slowly, as she bent her ears back.

_Hurt._

_Hurt more if not comply._

_Amy, I submit._

_Good, I not hurt you._

Sonic released her ear and licked it, seeing some blood. He sucked on it and then pushed her head to make her get up.

_I sorry._

_Leave._

_No, interesting._

_Leave._

_I like you. Submissive but stands. Sadly, I no tolerate head above __**mine.**_

Sonic snapped at her, and she lowered her head again.

_Good. Now we friends._

_I no make pack._

_I shall make you pack._

_I no want to be in pack._

_Be in pack! It fun!_

Sonic wiggled his tail slightly, and bounced around on all fours, squeaking for attention again as Amy kept her head down, but didn't show him any emotion.

_Play!_

_Alpha is mean._

_Ah! I alpha? Good! This good!_

_Leave._

_Alpha says no._

_Sonic mean._

_What?_

Sonic whimpered down to her level, and nipped at her nose.

_I dominant. You my pack._

_I female. I alpha._

_If claimed._

…_claim?..._

Amy moved up, as Sonic followed her actions, looking down at her curiously.

Suddenly, Tails computer started breaking down from all the opened documents Tails was searching through to find out how much was each hedgehog. He knew Amy was highly submissive, even if her words we're otherwise, because in the beginning he read, females are naturally mean and aggressive to males, but she surrender so quickly that it shows she's actually fairly submissive. Sonic however, he concluded was highly dominant, as he assured his position over her immediately after seeing her resist.

"No, no! don't break down now! What does claim mean!?" Tails searched quickly for the answer, until being distracted by Amy's actions.

She slowly moved her hand to his and lightly rubbed the top of her head under his.

Sonic remained still, letting her do what she pleased.

More grunting, but Tails's machine was off. "Oh dratt!" He clinched his teeth, "Now I can't tell what's happening! It's all up to my eyes…" for this very reason, he put his computer down and attentively watched the scene unfold.

Sonic moved away sightly, grunting and a slight growl.

Amy purred but to gently for Tails to hear, as she wiggled herself into Sonic's chest, and turned herself, nipping at his chin.

Sonic just sat back, letting her do as she pleased with a frown, but his eyes looked gentle now.

Tails gripped the edge of the stairs, "Should I stop this now…? They just met… they wouldn't… would they? Amy is in her first year, but Sonic's been doing this for some time now, he should be less willing to comply if she stated it."

Just as Tails predicted, Sonic moved over Amy, and on all fours, made his way to the couch, jumping up and resting there.

Amy pouted and seemed playful, jumping up to and moving behind him, laying down and biting his ear for attention he had just given her but was now denying her.

He shook his head, ignoring her and getting her off his ear.

She squeaked a bit, scared of his action but rushed away and then rushed right back, grunting cutely and rubbing her quills under his chin.

"Hmm… maybe she's getting her scent on him..? Or it could be the other way around since the chat did state Sonic became the alpha in the pack… but hedgehogs don't have packs. Could this be an evolutionary behavior that started when the hedgehog spieces began to evolve?"

Sonic looked to Tails, hearing the whispering and barked slightly.

Amy looked over and her face seemed excited, having a big open grin as she dashed off the couch and made her way over to him. Sonic growled and stopped her, leaping in her way and blocking her from the stairs. He bit her neck to make her move back and looked up at Tails, glaring.

"Geez, you really do hate me." Tails whispered, and moved a few more steps up the stairs.

"Hmph!" Sonic shook his head and huffed, moving back to Amy and poking his head back to her stomach, making her pat at his head to get him away and then play with him. The two startled to sort of wrestle, but in reality, they we're rolling around.

"Okay, looks like I got enough!" Tails jumped up and landed on the coffee table as Sonic growled and Amy's ears bent from the sudden interference. Rushing behind Sonic as he protectively bared his teeth at Tails.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, "Take control now!"

Sonic twitched his ears, but Amy looked confused.

"Come on! Scream, shout, do whatever!"

Sonic's head suddenly dropped down, as his instincts started fighting with the real Sonic to stay in control.

Amy looked worried, yipping in concern and grunting out something that Tails didn't understand.

Sonic slowly stood up, and closed his eyes, gripping his head.

When his eyes opened, they we're oval, and Sonic breathed heavily, trying to get his balance back.

"Sonic!" Tails flew over and then landed, holding Sonic up as he gripped the couch's arm rest to try and think.

"What….Wha.."

"It's alright, you've done this before. Just relax, focus, and think about what happened."

All at once, Sonic took a moment but his eyes widened and he quickly looked to Amy. "Amy…!" He seemed very concerned, as he moved down to her level and looked at her ear.

Amy squeaked in fright, but didn't move, just lowered her head, submissively. Not understanding what was going on, she kept grunting, looking for an explanation.

"Oh good…" He sighed out, "It stopped bleeding…" he suddenly looked up and licked his tongue on the top of his mouth, and then rushed over to the sink. "UUK! Blood!" he could taste the blood on his tongue and tried to rinse it out. "WHAT DID I SAY? If it gets WERID what do you do? SNAP ME OUT OF IT!"

"It was a sign of dominance! Not hostility!" Tails explained.

"SAME THING!" Sonic shouted out, dashing up to Tails at light speeds before looking down and noticing Amy was rubbing against his legs, pawing at him to come down and seeming sadly confused. "Uhh…" Sonic blushed, and moved away from her.

"Haha, she thinks you're her alpha now." Tails explained.

"…really?"

"It'll come back to you. Just stop and think a moment."

Sonic looked up a moment, thinking, before his eyes grew wide again and he pushed her away. "No, no, no, no! We are not a PACK, we are just friends, stay back! Stay back!" he bent his ears forward, mimicking his instincts as Amy obeyed at once, lowering her ears and moving back a ways, before sitting and looking a bit heart broken.

"…Why did she obey?" Sonic looked to Tails, confused.

"According to my analysis, she's highly submissive, completely a genetic lotto win! Haha!" he smiled, but Sonic grabbed his chest fur, yelling at him directly,

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SPLIT US UP! You're lucky he wasn't interested or… or…" he let his friend go and stomped off, folding his arms as Amy stayed where she was, sniffing, and finding that his smell had weakened somewhat. In confusion, she weakly returned to her nest and dug within, grunting something sad and seeming to be afraid.

Tails watched her and side, adjusting his chest fur. "It was all normal, according to what I quickly read. That's kinda how introductions go!" Tails defended his decision in waiting for that moment to snap them out of it.

"Why isn't she changing back?" Sonic suddenly lost anger and looked to Amy.

"Hmm? Don't you remember? The first time you change, is the hardest time to change back." Tails looked to Amy again, digging herself deeper into her nest. "She's just scared is all, her instinct isn't used to there being two Sonics. And besides that, we should probably try and communicate with Amy, deep inside that brain of hers, she must be wondering how to get out herself." Tails moved over to the nest. "Amy, listen to me! You have to tell your instinct, within your mind, to let you out. Fight for control!" Tails stated, and sighed. "It took you forever to get out too…" he pouted, seeming like he didn't know what else to do.

Sonic took a deep breath, used to the scent in the room now, and moved over with Tails, but didn't bend down like he did. "Listen, Amy. Instincts aren't clueless animals. They can sense you, they just don't usually listen to you. You can't 'ask' to come out, you have to '_demand_' it. You have to kick and scream and fight your way out, causing your instinct disorder within it's own mind will usually make it want you to take over and organize it's thoughts again. They know how to take over you,… but it will take time for you to learn to control _**it.**_" Sonic explained.

Amy shuffled a bit under the pillows, until you could hear discomforts in her and then all of a sudden Amy's head popped up, her eyes shifting and looking like she was in a lot of discomfort now. She gripped her head, but then let go and shook it.

_Eyes still __diamond __like a cat's eye._


	4. Chapter 3

_Instincts_

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra(Ugh, sorry for putting this off for so long… Hw is killing me T-T Anyway, I'm starting to grow confident in continuing this, so I hope you like what comes next XD)

"Is she..?" Sonic looked to her eyes, seeing them look to him and then Tails, as she let a small whine or whimper escape her lips.

"Can't you tell?" Tails stated, and put his hands to his hips, looking at Sonic as if he should know that.

"Well, y-yeah but…"

"Quick, let's get her to my lab. I'll try and find out more about her levels when I charge up my device." He picked the device up from the stair and plopped it in the other hand, smiling.

"…Hmm… Alright." Sonic looked at the device, and recalled his first time Tails tried to 'investigate' what was happening to him,… but then again, he knew better now, so he trusted him. "Amy,…uh… c-come here." He patted the side of his leg, as if calling her like a dog.

"Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic looked to Tails, "She's animalistic now, right? So this should-"

"It's still demeaning…, Here girl." Tails ran over to the kitchen, and Sonic watched as Amy's head shot upward, looking off to where he'd gone.

Tails ran back with a strawberry, winking to Sonic, "Females tend to forge around this time, preparing for a nest and all… so we can lure her out with this." He waved the strawberry around her nose and then moved quickly to the door. "Come on, follow the food!"

Amy sniffed as her nose flicked cutely on her muzzle, she slowly moved out of the nest, and began to follow him.

"See? And no dog calling." Tails looked to Sonic, smirking.

"Oh what? You think you're cooler than me cause you know the 'proper' way to handle her in this state?" Sonic did the bunny ears with his fingers and looked a offended as he defended himself slightly. "Besides, you said, 'Here girl', how is that any less demeaning?"

The two made their way to Tails' house, as Tails flew to make sure she didn't get the strawberry until at the house. She would jump for it and snap at him in the air, making Sonic laugh, but he did finally toss it down to her once they we're inside.

"There you are! What's a good girl!" Tails petted her head, making her look up to him after getting the strawberry and smile.

"…What's a good girl?" Tails flinched at Sonic's words. "Oh yeah, and _I'M_ the one who gets scolded." Sonic was leaning on the door's frame, before walking in and closing it, then folding his arms and looking to Tails, accusingly.

"Heh..heh…" Tails sweated a little, but quickly regained himself as he straightened himself up from his bending position to pet Amy and cleared his throat, holding his hand in front of his face to do so. "Obviously, I'm showing a bit of dominance over her too. Stating I'm someone to trust and petting her as a reward for good behavior. She's still in her instincts, and she doesn't quite know me yet,… so it's best to befriend her like this." Tails walked, or rather marched, confidently and without shame over to his bigger computer he was working on while on the phone with her.

Sonic just rolled his eyes, and lowered a bit of his eyelids towards Tails, "You really think that little speech is gonna save ya from judgment?"

Before they could bicker any further, since Tails was turning toward him to rebuke back, Amy squeaked from the garage.

"AH! I left the garage door open!" Tails was about to get up, hand reaching out for the garage door that led to the house.

"It's alright, Tails. I got this." Sonic motioned for him to sit back down by moving his hand to him. "Besides, don't you got some research to do?"

"W-well I-" Tails felt like Sonic was right, but a twinge of fear hung over him. "But what if you're Instincts..?"

"…You got anything that smells real bad?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh… No. Not unless you want a dirty Sock on your nose." Tails joked, and walked over to a piece of cloth in the kitchen, and rubbed an air freshener on it. "Here, you can keep it around your neck if you like. If her smell gets to bad, just put it up to your nose." Tails handed him the piece of fabric.

Sonic fashioned it around his neck like a bandanna, and smelled it, smiling. "Perfect! This'll do nicely." He then walked to the garage.

"Amy?"

"Squeak!"

Amy had gotten her head stuck in one of the X-tornado's spare tunnel tubes. Instinct made her want to go through it, like a burrowed tunnel in the wild, but sadly… she was just to big for it.

"Woah! Hahaahhaha!" Sonic spent a moment to laugh and clutch his stomach. "Okay, okay, haha, hold on!" he moved over quickly to her, and grabbed her waist, making her flinch. "Calm down now, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He tugged and tugged and finally pulled her out, having her land on him from all the force as her quills gently graced by his nose.

"Ah…" He felt his eyes begin to flicker and quickly pushed her off of him, trying to gentle but it was just slightly forceful as she rocked off her back and looked at him from the side in confusion, tilting her head and not being able to understand him because he wasn't acting like a normal hedgehog.

Sonic quickly put the piece of clothing over his nose, smelling the rag, and sighing when he felt he was still in control.

"Alright… now, you okay?" Sonic turned around, looking toward her.

Her face was inches from his, as she suddenly smiled and licked his nose.

"GE-YAH!"

He sprung back, bouncing into some stacked shelves that came crashing down on him, the only thing visible was his kicking legs, trying to get out of all the stuff that fell on him. "Ouch…" his legs finally stopped kicking as they hung in pain.

Amy squeaked in fright again, dashing over to him on all fours and digging through the wreckage.

When she moved a pan and a tool to the side, she suddenly saw Sonic's hurt face, as he blinked open his eyes and looked up to her. "Well, it's about time." He frowned.

Amy stared for a moment, and excitedly grunted, moving her face towards his.

"U..u-u-uh! Wait! Hold on! Get off! AMY!" he sunk more down into the garbage of Tails' random junk in his garage and tried to escape her curious but playful face, until finally the pile thinned itself out and Amy came crashing down with Sonic.

"Offph!" She made a sound effect as she got up, licked her arm from any scratches she might have gotten, and rubbed her head.

Sonic groaned, laying down on his belly and feeling like this was going to be a LONG spring. "Why can't you and I just… BOTH stay out of trouble?" Sonic asked, looking over to her.

Her big emerald green eyes matched his stare, and she smiled gently to him, lowering her eyelids slightly.

"…You don't even understand a word I'm saying to you… do you?" he looked more gently at her, lowering his eyelids in tiredness. "I couldn't figure you out before… and now, heh… it's just ten times harder when your being all.. primitive." He motioned to all of her with big movements of his hands as he got up. "Can you just… change already?"

"Sonic! I heard a crash!" Tails came running to the door, looking around after swinging it open.

"It's alright, just a little accident, nothing to fret about." Sonic stated, then felt bad about the mess. "Sorry about the mess, buddy." He scratched the back of his head, innocently playing it off, but really feeling sorry about causing his friend trouble.

"Ah, no… that's alright. Phew." He breathed out. "Thought maybe you fell into instincts and you two we're fighting or something." He admitted his fears as he drooped his head down. "Glad it wasn't anything but my supplies dropping. I can clean that up later."

"Again, sorry bud. But we're fine-! Hey!" Sonic flung his arms up, seeing Amy rub herself against him again, purring.

"Haha, even in instinct form, the heart doesn't forget, eh?~" Tails winked to Sonic.

"That's not funny, Tails!" He shouted back, before Tails stuck his tongue at him. "Don't enjoy the time alone together now, you hear? Haha.." he closed the door and made Sonic glare his way, biting down on his teeth.

"Should he really be making jokes like that at a time like this?!" He muttered out angrily, as he suddenly noticed his hand had begun to rub Amy's head, making her move her head around to have him scratch it on certain parts behind her ears and such.

"Ah~" She made another noise, seeming happy by the attention.

"UW-AH!" He moved away from her, scurrying backwards and away from her, breathing hard. "What the-?" He clutched his head, feeling the instinct begin to rise again, but shook it off. "Oh no, not now. I promised Tails…" he took the cloth and put it to his nose again, taking a deep breath in through his nose. "Ahhh! It's no use! Her smells to strong." He took the bandanna off and through it to the side. "Hmph. I'll have to make due without it…. After all, it's just Amy. If I keep thinking that, maybe-"

He suddenly saw her lunge for it, and picked it up with her teeth. She immediately looked around, and scurried around the room, grunting frantically, before rushing to a corner and spinning in a circle before lying down. She placed the fabric on her side, and smiled, before placing her head on the floor and seeming to be about ready to sleep.

"Oh… you must be looking for a safe spot like your nest to go to sleep, huh..?" Sonic scratched his head, and thought a moment. "Tails did say you found comfort in that… hey,..! There's an idea." He smiled, getting up and rushing inside.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?"

"Amy's still in instinct form, gonna make a bed for her."

"With my pillows and cushions?!"

"She needs a nest, Tails!"

He rushed out with some blankets and other fluffy things he could find lying around Tails' main living room and flopped them all down.

"They'll get dirty…" Tails whined from inside.

"Ah, stop being a baby! It's for the greater good!... here you go." He slowly moved the objects toward Amy, who blinked her eyes open, and looked to the plush objects. Blinking her eyes up to him, her ears bent back.

"No need to ask my permission. Go on." He stood up from his kneeling position and kicked a couch cushion toward her. "Take it."

She looked to him, and lowered her head.

He looked at her fondly, and tilted his head. "Still don't get it… do you?" he sighed, "Alright fine." He got down, pretending he was in instinct form, making her head shoot up in surprise, as he bit the cushion and draped it over her. He grinned and moved his ears forward, showing authority. "Thwere, nwow wits ywours." He said through his teeth as he finally let the cushion rest on her body. "Heh, and I guess you can keep the old scented rag too."

Amy saw the gesture and smiled to him, and then started to rapidly move all the objects into a circle, before resting in her new nest.

Sonic watched from outside the ring, and felt a weird sense of possession over her. Like… he needed to watch over her as she rested to make sure she was safe.

"…..T-tails?" He slightly whispered, not wanting to wake her, as he moved back inside the house.

"Hmm?"

"Is there a uh… ehem." He cleared his throat, being embarrassed about this question. He clapped his hands together and looked away shyly. "Is there a instinct for males about being protective?"

"Hmm? I don't think so. Once the female's impregnated they usually leave her be." Tails stated bluntly, as Sonic's quills rose on end at the insensitivity Tails was showing. Tails glanced over his way, seeing him grow silent, and felt bad as he noticed Sonic's expression and his eyes shrinking at his words. "Uhh… I mean, no. Heh, sorry." He scratched his head apologetically. "I keep reading all this stuff… and I guess I just got numbed to it is all." He got off the computer and creaked the door to the garage open slightly.

"It could just be you wanting to keep her safe while she's in this weakened state. Not necessarily an instinct, since most males just mate and take off soon after." Tails stated, and then looked to Sonic. "Why? You think the only reason you would do a nice gesture towards her is due to instincts?" Tails huffed, disappointed in his friend as he walked to the side of him. "Hey,... where's that scented cloth I gave you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that? Amy got a hold of it and it's in her nest now." He turned away, folding his arms, and feeling slightly bad about thinking it was instinct that made him want to protect her and keep her safe… but that feeling of owning still slightly stirred in him. Was Tails _sure _that wasn't instinct?

"…..She… took the scent?" Tails looked a bit like he had heard something incorrect.

"Huh? Well, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Sonic looked to his friend, not sure what he was getting at.

"How did she get it? Did you wear it for a while or put your scent on it?"

"She kinda just… lunged for it once I disregarded it."

"You discarded it!? Well, gee, thanks Sonic." Tails joked a moment, before looking out the door again.

"It wasn't like that buddy." Sonic knew he was kidding, and elbowed him a little to joke with him too. "But what's so wrong with that?"

"…The fact that…" Tails looked concerningly off towards Amy's restful body, moving up and down in her quiet breathing pattern as she rested. "…she brought that smell so quickly into her nest… a place that's suppose to be her haven from now, till the end of spring, or whenever her kids would be old enough to leave. Then again, time has changed, I think instincts evolved too… They may have more instinctual things that came about when we all evolved into higher beings… you the things I state could be just what normal ancient hedgehogs did… but those websites due mention variations.." he walked off in thought, as Sonic continued to stare at Amy's frame.

"I guess I could look more into that, after all, you can't all have the exact instincts of-…of…" Tails noticed Sonic moving back into the garage slowly, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sonic..?" He slowly followed, until Sonic's head turned back to him quickly.

_A threat apparent within his diamond eyes._

"Oh Sonic…" Tails looked sad, but then looked down and smiled. "Heh, you we're fighting him back for so long. I shouldn't have opened the garage again… the scent must be stronger than I imagined." When Tails looked up however, Sonic was already bended now next to Amy's backside, moving over to where her head was.

Since this nest was so much smaller than the one at her home, he laid his head gently down beside hers, though she was slightly curled up, he just kept his head near hers.

He grunted something, and Tails for a moment was just taken in by the touching moment, till he suddenly jolted. "My language translator!" he shouted a whisper as he jumped back and got his charged up device, racing back over to the door, and turning it on.

…._ I protect you._

"Shoot! I missed it!" Tails slightly banged his head on the device, and looked up, seeing Sonic rub his head on hers, and then rubbed his chin and under cheek on her head, where his scent glands we're, to show ownership of her.

Tails sighed, "I thought it was instant kinship." He stated, moving the device down from in front of him, and leaning his head up.

"But I was wrong…" he looked back to Amy and Sonic, seeing Sonic begin to fall asleep next to her, and looking at the moment like a stilled painting of peace and harmony.

"…It's was love at first sight…" he smiled.

Later that night, Amy woke up, her eyes we're normal again as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm? What? Where am I?" She looked around, seeing she was in a dark and old, steely place.

She saw the shadow of the X-tornado through the garages little windows, as the moon shown in.

"I'm… not at my house?" She tried to remember what happened, till a sleepy hedgehog next to her grumbled in his sleep, and moved his head up against her arm.

"AH!" She sat slightly more up shocked and spooked at realizing something was with her. "S..Sonic?" she breathed out, seeing a restful blue tint in the dark vision she had, as her memories slowly began to return.

"Umm… uh… Okay, you got me out with a strawberry. But before that… before that… Ah! You bit me! Mean…" She clutched her head, trying to think harder. "And… um…"

She remembered the look he gave her, about her not understanding his words, and the gentle touch of his hand on her head. She remembered how he gave her the cushions to make another fort or nest as they we're calling it and how he grunted something to her…

"What did he say?" She tried to think harder, but suddenly a deep grunt was heard again.

She looked over, seeing a pair of almost glowing green eyes in the moonlight looking up at her, neutrally studying her actions.

"Ah…ahhhh!" She started getting scared, he was in instinct form! Should she run!? Should she flee!? "T…tails?" she breathed out in fright, but as she began to stand, Sonic growled.

She stopped, frozen in spot, and gulped. "There…there now, Sonic." She tried to reach to his head and pat it, but he only shifted his eyes back and forth at the notion. "Y-…you did it to me! So there!" she rubbed his head down and started to take off, "EEEEEkkkk!" she panicked, knowing she couldn't out run the fastest thing a-

He pounced on her, biting at her dress and dragging her back to the nest. "AH! TAILS! HELP ME!" He pushed her head down into the nest and got her back in it. "H-hey!" She shook her head and he stayed out of the nest, his ears flicking around, as if he was standing as a sentry over her, guarding something precious to him.

"L-let me go, you brute!" she kicked, but he wasn't even holding her, and he let her kick him too. "Ohh! I'm not your property so there!-Ah!" She covered her mouth, remembering the words he spoke to her… and what she spoke to him… while in Instinct form…

-flashback to Amy's house-

Moving her hand to his, she slightly moved her head under his.

_You… you seem strong… you can… take me, if you so desired._

Instinct Sonic didn't say anything, only watched her and studied her movements and listened to what she was saying.

_You could have anything you desired, couldn't you, alpha?_

In Amy's memories, the words we're so clear, even if they were just noises, better than Tails's machine ever could of translated to him.

_Why should I take you?_

Sonic grunted out, moving away a bit from her rubbing his scent glands on herself, trying to further prove her new found loyality.

_You're just interesting._

He almost said this with a bit of dark humor in it, as if toying with her.

_I do love new things…we __**both **__do…_

_Both?_

He growled now.

_You've crossed my area of comfort, stay back._

It was only a gentle warning, but Amy remembered her other self not giving it any heed, as she purred up closer to him.

_I like you too. Dominant, but with a heart._

_Don't twist my own words against me… Amy._

She had nestled her way into his chest, and nipped at his chin playfully, showing submission again. This made him frown, but he didn't threaten her away…

Amy remembered his voice being so endearing at her name, that it made her slightly blush as she thought of that, seeing the Sonic in modern time move around her and lay behind her. His back to her suggesting he trusted her, but she only knew that because she felt her instinct suggest it was so. She tried to recall more of the moment…

_What do you mean by… both?_

Sonic moved over her, giving her no response, and jumped on the couch.

_Hey!_

_Oh, you play that way do you, Sonic?_

She pouted, and then turned playful as she got on the couch too.

_I can play too! See!_

She bit at his ear, playfully.

_Am I not interesting? Come! Play with me! Then you will have me._

_He grows mad at my amusement toward you. It's hurting my head, go away._

He shook his head, and Amy pondered on if he meant the real Sonic was trying to somehow control him in that moment.

_Ah! You tease and play me!_

She rushed like a puppy away, and then back, showing her enthusiasm.

_Look! I am young and light!_

_Full of annoying energy…_

_Look! My scent! Is it nice? Take me with yours!_

_He grows angry, and your charming, my sweet._

For a moment he smiled to her.

_But he shouts too loudly._

He frowned deeply in a matter of seconds, and put his head back down.

When Tails distracted him, Instinct Amy continued to wonder what this 'He' was he spoke of.

_Quiet! You pathetically curious and weak intruder!_

Instinct Sonic barked to Tails.

_Oh! A new friend? Something interesting?_

Amy's head rose up and she grinned, rushing over to investigate when Sonic stopped her.

_Stop! It's danger!_

He blocked her from Tails.

_He brings imprisonment. Stay back. If you are mine, then obey me, your alpha._

He looked back and growled to Tails.

Amy tilted her head, thinking, 'My… Alpha? So you really are then?"

Modern Amy looked to Sonic, who slept behind her again, and wondered what being alpha even meant.

Being absorbed back in her thoughts of this morning, she remembered him huffing to Tails and moving her back.

_Alright, fine. I shall play. But don't entice me. He becomes more of a nuisance when I try to seek more about you._

He poked at her belly with his head, thing Amy thought hedgehogs do to investigate each other, but felt awkward about it, as she gripped her stomach, remembering how that felt.

She patted at his head, put his quills we're sticking up, an indirect sign of protecting himself against her and showing more authority in his actions to keep her away from the Fox.

_Don't investigate, me then! Play!_

_Fine, I shall attack!_

Sonic playfully charged her, and they started to roll around, if they could giggle, they probably would be laughing as they bonded more through this play.

-End flash back-

"Good thing Tails was there to stop us… we might of grown to close or something…" She thought out loud, and turned her body toward Sonic. She slightly stoked his quills as he slept. "Oh Sonic… why does it have to be like this? Why can't we be… I don't know… normal, like humans are." She sighed, seeming saddened by the fact of her instincts, when suddenly her head ached again, and she groaned in pain as a memory resurfaced again.

-memory of before-

_Amy…_

Sonic cooed as she rested, her ear twitched slightly, but she didn't stir, she liked being asleep, and even if her version of Sonic had returned, she wasn't willing to greet him when she felt so comfortable.

His eyelids lowered gently as he laid near her, and rubbed his head with hers.

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer… He is weary of me, fears I may harm you. But I only do what is right. You… you've charmed me. And it seems, though he will not admit it, that your other has charmed him as well. I like you too, and I like having met you. He feels the need to protect and have you, that is not of me, but I accept it._

He spoke the last line with a smirk on his face, keeping his eyes closed as he finally shifted from just rubbing his face against her quills to smearing his scent on her, gently, and lovingly.

_I'd like to have you… I think I would. But I can't. Don't worry, I won't let him take you from me though. Now that've we've met, I shall protect you…_

Then a slightly whisper before he drifted off to sleep.

_Always. As he has done before. I can sense it. When you sense your other too, you will understand. Both will be the one, and the one will be both. But for now, I am he that defies me. And he is me that defies myself._

_Goodnight. And I hope you may defy her till the moment you become one of the same._

-End extreme headache of a memory flash back-

"_Amy! Amy are you okay?"_

"H..huh?" Amy woke up.

"Oh good." Tails sighed, seeing an angry Instinct Sonic glare and growl at him threateningly. "Hey! You're the one that brought her to me! So stop acting so… so…" Tails bent his ears slowly, seeing Sonic lean and realizing he was making himself a death wish if he continue to yell at him. "A-anyway… she's not in instinct form-I, I mean, _you're _not in instinct form." Tails was speaking to Sonic, but corrected himself, seeing as Amy understood him but Sonic didn't.

"I… I was remembering." Amy stated, feeling weak as her head still throbbed with pain.

"Y-yeah… Sonic was rolling in his sleep the first time too. I'm afraid it will hurt for a bit longer till you're more able to communicate with your instinct better…"

"Communicate?"

"Yes. You see, once you and you're instinct combine, as in… well… hmm… how do I explain this… The ultimate goal right now is to control it, but one day, you'll be able to summon your instinct and be one with it. Does that make any sense? Like, you can choose to turn into instinct form, and still be yourself without a second person-like being within you. It will have faded into your being…" he tried to explain, but while he was holding Amy Sonic barked, and Tails quickly handed Amy to Sonic, who held her with his arm pulling her to his chest.

He squeaked weakly, and poked his head to hers.

"He was really worried about you… since he didn't know what to do, he must of felt like I did. Probably our Sonic speaking to him, but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask later."

"So… Sonic, he… he can speak with it?" Amy looked to Tails.

"Haha, so will you. That was you're first time. And as far as I know from what Sonic says, it's the roughest time too. It'll get easier each spring, as it comes around and all."

Suddenly, there was a sniffing noise outside Tails' door.

"Huh? What's that?" Tails got up, but Sonic bit his glove and pulled him down. "AWH! Hey! What are you-?" Sonic had slammed hand onto Tails' Chest and gently placed Amy in his care. "..Sonic… what's out there?" Tails suddenly knew he was scared of what was at his door, as Sonic 'tsk'd and looked away, his ears bent back in a disturbing manner.

"…No.. it can't be…" Tails heard grunting outside, and immediately got up. "Amy, listen to me! Can you stand?"

"..S..Sort of…" She weakly put her feet the right way on the ground.

"You have too! Come on! You have to get somewhere safe! And I think I know where!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tails looked upstairs, "No… it's to easy to get too… Ah!" He ran to the garage, and flew up to the cockpit of the X-tornado. "In here, where your scent can't escape."

"What?"

"Amy… Don't be alarmed but-"

A crash was heard, and fighting snarls and other crashings we're heard.

"He broke down the door!" Tails exclaimed.

"Who did!? Tails, what's happening?!" Tails lowered the shielding of the plane down and clicked it into place. "Tails!" Amy cried out, placing her hands on the window of the shielding.

"_Another man_."

A whine of pain was heard.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails flew out of the garage, as Amy placed her hands over her mouth, on the verge of tears.

"…I….Did I… Oh no, maybe my smell is just like Sonic said! It can reach almost as far as the wind can take it! But… SONIC!" She pounding on the glass. "This is all my fault! Stupid behaviors! Stupid scent! Stupid spring! Sonic's getting hurt and it's all because of me and my STUPID-" she stopped herself, breathing hard. "No… I mustn't.." she moved one of her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

"I promised Vanilla I wouldn't curse it. The gift…. This…" she looked at her hands, and glared.

"_Instinct."_


	5. Chapter 4

_Instincts_

Ch. 4

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (I really don't want to do this anymore. I really don't. I really shouldn't. –Sees views keep doubling and reviews are STILL coming in- Uhh… maybe I can make them forget by posting other chapters on stories! –doesn't work, they're not NEARLY enough views nor reviews to keep me going on that- T-T Fine, you leave me _**no choice.**_ –begins writing this chapter while silently crying- why did I make this story again?)

Amy lowered her hand, turning away and not wanting to look anymore. She could hear the noises of battle outside, and dipped her head down, laying more on the seat than sitting, and began to slowly tear up.

Time went by as Amy plugged her ears, and at last, Tails came back and opened the cockpit. "Are you okay, Amy?" he asked, looking down at her in worry.

She sniffed, looking up with tear stricken eyes, and fresh tears still steaming down her muzzle. "Is… Is Sonic, okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sonic's voice was heard walking into the room.

"Sonic!" Amy got up, looking down to see Sonic beat up, holding his arm and keeping one eye closed. He looked up to her and smiled, winked his good eye and lifted his good arm to give a thumbs up to her.

"I took him down, no problem. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

"For both your sakes, he better not be." Tails admitted, as Amy breathed out a sigh of relief, and then began to get down. Tails then helped her, seeing her descend, as she rushed over to Sonic, and hugged him.

"Ah! Ou… w-watch out for the bruises now…" he admitted, having her hug him so tightly made him flinch in pain, since he was pretty badly hurt.

"How could that hedgehog have done this? You're Sonic the hedgehog! Couldn't you have just… sped around him?" Amy moved back, still having her hands on his arms near his shoulders and looking up to him confused.

"Yeah, but his instinct doesn't know that." Tails stated. "Sonic keeps a lot of his mind closed off from his instinct. I told him not too, but he doesn't want his instinct poking around at who Sonic is… apparently." Tails looked to Sonic judgingly, as if not understanding his thinking as Sonic looked away.

"My reasons are my own." Was all he could state. "But besides that," he shook his head. "We need to find a better way to keep Amy safe _and _keep our instincts at bay."

"That's like asking me to cure cancer. It's out of my hands!" Tails admitted. "What way do you suggest?!"

Sonic looked away, knowing that answer wouldn't come to them that easily…

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." Amy admitted, looking down and away from Sonic, to the side of her.

"Doesn't matter?!" Sonic looked back to her, a bit shocked but also mad she could say such a thing. "Then what does?!" he asked, moving his good hand out to gesture for her to answer him.

"You do!" She stated, looking back to him, "We need to treat that arm! And your eye… and-" she moved toward him more, moving her hand to his face before he panicked slightly and rudely smacked her hand away.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out, ashamed he would do such a thing.

"You need to go home and be on house arrest." Sonic stated. "I'll guard from outside, making sure you're scent doesn't leak out… and keeping any guys who dare follow a scent away from you. Tails can get you groceries or whatever you need till the end of this spring time." He stated his plan as quickly as he was making it up, as Amy looked hurt by his actions.

"Y..you mean… I can ever see you until the end of spring?" her voice sounded so saddened by his words, as he looked back to her, taking a breath in and then out. He clamped his hand to his nose, and looked away from her.

"Amy…" Tails slowly took her hand and walked her out the garage. "You're not the only one that's scared." He stated, looking down as Sonic slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tails. "He can't control his instincts yet. So he can't stay around you very much, you understand that, don't you? I'll help out till the end of spring, and then everything can go back to normal, I promise." Tails turned around once they we're in the living room, and placed his hand on hers that he was holding, and smiled. "Can you be strong for us, Amy? We need to not only fight this, but well…. Nurture it too. And we can't do that if you're being jumped by every hormone crazed hedgehog that gets a scent of you! It's terrifying to think of what could-" Tails stopped himself, shaking his head and not wanting to think of that kind of situation. "We love you, Amy. You're our dear friend, and we want to protect you. Keeping you away from Sonic and away from the outside world might be best." He waited for her reply, but she only nodded her head to him.

Tails sighed, and looked back to Sonic, who was listening but his head was forward and the opposite direction of them, but he nodded too at Tails words.

"Then it's settled! We'll get you back home, and out of that night gown…" Tails looked down, awkwardly sorry he brought up her attire, as Amy looked to him in shock, than down, and then covered herself as if she was exposed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

'Time Skip'

Amy sat on her couch, eating ice cream as she looked outside, seeing a blue blur pass by her window.

Spring was almost over and she was confined on such a nice day inside her house, missing every second of it.

"This isn't gonna end… is it?" she whined, leaning back on the sofa.

"Amy, you know it will." Tails came out of the kitchen, squishing up empty plastic bags he had just gotten from the grocery store. "Now, I put all the things you asked me to get in their proper places, anything else you need or can I take off?" Tails put the bags down on her coffee table and looked to her, ready to take off.

"Please don't go, Tails!" Amy moved herself over the coffee table towards him. "I'm so lonely! I try to open the window to talk to Sonic and he just jumps up and closes it! Looking at me with such an intense glare that I'd swear he thinks I was trying to doom him!" the desperation in her voice made Tails feel such pity for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I have things to do today. And opening a window could let your scent out. It's best you just-"

"I'm tried of living like a criminal!" She sat up and shouted his as her head leaned back to really carry the sound. "Tell Sonic I won't stay another minute in here!" she folded her arms, being rebellious now.

"Amy… please don't." Tails stated, but knew she was just gonna fight him as she got up, walked precisely over to the door, and looked to him.

"Amy… don't! It's really windy today and-!"

She reached for the knob.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell Sonic to cover his nose and put up with it! He'll be right in, I swear! Just please! Please don't open that door!" Tails panicked, rushing over and standing a few feet away from her as he held his hands out, not liking her threatening him but seeing as he had no choice but to comply. "But springs almost over Amy.. can't you wait to see Sonic when-"

She twisted the knob.

"NO! OKAY! I GET IT! LOVE COMES FIRST OR WHATEVER! I'm going! I'm going.." he frowned, not liking her attitude, as he moved to the back door. "But you could be more considerate… we're just trying to protect you."

"I'm through being protected! If something happens, I can protect myself!" Amy folded her arms again, and like a spoiled brat, stomped her foot to the ground.

"Hide in the closet and I'll open the door and get Sonic…"

"You promise?" Amy moved to the closet.

"…Yes…" Tails sighed, knowing Sonic would be upset with him.

Amy grinned, and excitedly ran into the closet. 'Finally! I'll finally be seeing my darling Sonic again! I've been trying so hard to keep my instincts under control that I feel I can handle him being around now! Besides, his scents not that strong, I can do it!' she enthusiastically thought, hoping all would end nicely after her little visit with Sonic!

Outside, Tails moved up to Sonic, and looked very uncomfortable with having to ask him this favor.

"….Sonic?" Tails stated, as Sonic turned around to look at him.

"Hmm? What is it, Tails?"

Tails moved a finger up, then down, then up again, opening his mouth this time. But sadly, he just withdrew it to his mouth, not sure what to say.

"It's Amy…" He finally admitted.

"And..?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "You got her more food, right?"

"Yes but.. she's…"

"She's what?"

"Well, she's…"

"Sit it out, Tails." Sonic put his hands to his hips, looking a bit frustrated at how long this was taking him.

"…She's lonely…" He looked up to him and bent down, afraid of his reaction.

"…..Annnnnnd she bribed with her sweet, innocent eyes to make me come in a entertain her with _sparkling _conversation over a nice dinner she'll prepare, is that it?" Sonic didn't look very amused…

"Actually… she threatened to come outside…" Tails admitted, looking down and then back at Sonic. "You told me you we're getting stronger with you're instinct and you working together right?"

"That was a long time ago." Sonic turned away, folding his arms again. "Just walk away and let her throw her tantrum." He stated, as Tails sighed and face-palmed.

"Yeah, but I swore her a promise." Tails admitted.

"What?!" Sonic looked back at him, and bent his ears as he shook his head at him, upset how he could do that. "Tails, come on… really?"

"I had too! She would of come out and their would have been a herd of men crashing down on you! Think of it! She's been in that house for _months_! If all that built up smell came into the wind, you'd have your work cut out for you!" Tails explained, as Sonic calmed down a bit and knew he was right.

"But… you're going away Tails… what if… what if I can't-" Tails stopped Sonic from speaking further by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go in there, talk to her a moment, and get out as quick as possible." Tails stated.

"…Right." Sonic nodded his head, and scratched the top of his head. "… just… pop in, say hi, and bail. Heh, easy." He tried to psyche himself into it. "But what if-" he turned and saw that Tails was already flying off, not wanting to discuss this any further.

"…Lousy… and I thought you we're my friend!" Sonic called back, but knew Tails was already late for something important as it were and walked to the door of Amy's house.

"….Just… take a breath, Sonic." He told himself, and suddenly closed his eyes for a moment.

'Now… you listen here, Instincts. I don't care what jurisdiction you state you have over myself, but I swear…'

He gritted his teeth.

'You come out now, and I'll make sure every spring time you are as far away from civilization as possible. I'll make sure you never come out again. Even if I have to leave and never return until I get you sorted out. I won't let you threaten my friend, nor will have you hurt _me _either. I know you want control,… well to bad. This is _my _body, _my _life, and She's my-!'

"Sonic!"

Amy opened the door, stepping out of the closet to peek out the window and make sure Tails wasn't tricking her. When she saw Sonic at the door, she was overcome by her feelings and just leapt out to him, almost forgetting about everything that could occur at this point.

Sonic was in shock for a second, it all happened so fast, and he should be used to this by now. But it had been so long since he interacted with Amy that he had almost forgotten what she was like, and who she could be.

His nose first took in her scent, and his senses failed him as he was overcome by it. It just smelled so good,… so delightful. It would make another want to just lean forward, hold her in their arms, and keep their nose right at the top of their forehead, never letting them go.

His hands twitched slightly, as his arms we're so tempted to embrace her, and hold her close.

A moment passed and Sonic suddenly remembered the sad and terrifying truth. His eyes shot open wide as he pushed Amy inside, holding one arm against her to force her tighter and closer to him, as he quickly shut the door behind him, and leaned on it, looking out the window, as his protective side kicked in. He glared at the window, as he waited and hoped the moment didn't last as long as he thought it did in his head.

"Are you trying to get yourself-" he stopped, looking back at her and seeing her look up at him, innocent as a rose…

His eyes lowered, as he realized how much he actually missed her, without realizing it…

"..Hello." she stated, softly, but looking up at him with her big emerald eyes and back in her usual red dress, she smiled kindly, but lost it quickly, seeing as Sonic wasn't acting the way he usually did when she tackled him.

"…I um… I feared that we would never be the same as we were… back then…" she moved out of his grasp, and walked to the side of the stairs, letting her fingers trace the railing as she slowly turned around, "Because of all this.." She faked giggled, mostly to get her nervousness at seeing him again out. She looked so sad… so fear stricken and helpless. She didn't want to loose Sonic because they couldn't control their instincts around each other, and hurt her to think that this would be their relationship from now on.

_Fear and Mistery…_

Sonic could not only see the emotions she was portraying, but he could _feel _them as well, as if he could relate somehow, or maybe it was instinct, pulling him and driving himself to somehow connect with her on an emotional level as this.

He moved a step to her, hand slightly reaching, before pulling himself back.

He had to keep it together, he had to remain in control…

He took a deep breath.

'Ack! No good!'

His eyes shot open, and he tried to compose himself. He couldn't loose it, not now! Not ever again!

"I'm sorry, Amy. I… ehem, didn't mean to make you feel that way." He hadn't been around her smell in a long time, he wasn't as used to it as when she was in Tails' garage. Why did this have to happen!? Why?! Neither one of them deserved this kind of … test of nature or what not! He just hoped he could get this over with soon enough so that he could dash out and nothing he would regret could have time to occur or happen.

"It won't always be like this, I swear."

"You swear… but you don't ever show it. I just… I want to be close to you again, Sonic! I miss you… so much."

She slowly moved closer, and he tightened his fist, leaned back, and stepped a bit away from her, pushing himself against the wall near the door.

"…Sonic…" Amy felt like she was monster compared to how Sonic was reacting. His whole frame was shaking, as he tried to hold in his breath, as to not take so many breaths. She felt the tears and regret flow into her eyes, and turned around, holding her hands to her chest and gripping them for comfort, some kind of touch that could hold her, since no one else was going to give her the same kindness.

"Nevermind, just go… get out of here!" she yelled, as she rushed to the closet, opening the door. "Just get out and don't worry about me!"

Sonic covered his mouth, "Amy…" he was sweating, and he could feel his control slipping, but he couldn't leave her like this. He was so mad at himself, at his inability to control his instincts that he couldn't even comfort..! He couldn't even..! 'What kind of hero am I? Where I can't even help those I care about the most!'

He dashed forward, and grabbed her from behind. "_You think I don't understand how you feel too!?_"

Amy froze, the door opened in front of her, her eyes shaking from the tears forming and slightly beginning to fall.

"You don't… you don't think this is hard on me too? That I feel so incompetent to protect you… to be there for you… I'm pathetic. I'm not worth the light of day if I can't keep you smiling, Amy… I… I don't know what to do.. and it's killing me! Cause I'm the thing I have to protect you from! And for the longest time I never thought that could be.. I spent half my life resisting you, Amy. And I've done a pretty good job of it too… but now… now I feel like I'm _forced _to push away from you, to keep you away from the very thing that gives you happiness and the thing you love the most. I never quite understood how you could feel so strongly about me, Amy. How you could still run to me, and all you needed was to be with me for you to be completely satisfied and at peace. I never understood… but I knew it was just truth. But now… now I…"

Amy moved her hand up to his arm, the one that was around her neck, and cried softly as she listened.

"..Now I need to keep you safe…" he pulled away from her, and started marching towards the door.

"..No…" Amy breathed out, looking to him moving away, trying to speed walk to the door with a grim look on his face, with his eyes shadowed out by the dusk coming and the sun fading past the horizon. With his teeth clinched she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "NO!"

He stopped, turning around to her, worry and fear in his eyes, as he couldn't last much longer now. Not when being so close to her, and letting all of that out to jump start his Instincts even more too…

"I don't care anymore! I don't care what could happen! I just want to be you! I just want to be happy!"

Sonic looked at her with disbelief, feeling such sympathy and not understanding how she could say such a thing, but amazed that she could, and touched by it as well.

Then, anger flared through him, as he could feel the instinct raging in him to come out, to be released, to _defy and rebel_ against earlier warning and take what was _rightfully his._

Sonic turned around, making Amy lose her grip of him, and faced her, grabbing her arms and holding her in front of him, as he looked her dead in the eye. She could see his eyes flickering in and out of instinct form as he fought it back with all his might and tried to at least hang on a bit longer.

"_I care."_

He declared.

"_**I…CARE."**_

(Emotions run high as this gets up to Sonic's Arch and climax! Then another hedgehog lad we all know so well will step in to fill his shoes for some time. Stay tuned! And please do comment on what you thought about this chapter of Instincts! :D)


End file.
